


Our love story.

by Shadowglitterfairy



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Couple Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25152634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowglitterfairy/pseuds/Shadowglitterfairy
Summary: Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Kudos: 20





	Our love story.

"Ice cream! Come on ,come on, come on"! Wendy, Natsu's younger cousin who was visiting them for the summer holidays was currently dragging ,Gray, Natsu's boyfriend towards the ice cream stand. She was excitedly telling Gray all about her new kitten Charla, that she had gotten for her birthday two months ago.Natsu adored the sweet girl who was usually quite shy, but she seems to have warmed up to Gray quite a bit. Talking, and hugging him, it made Natsu happy that they were getting along so well.

Walking over to the two, Natsu chuckled at Gray trying to hear which flavour ice cream she wanted... There was the shy girl Natsu knew she,was blushing and stuttering again no doubt the many people were making her nervous. Gray bless him, was so patient with her speaking softly to her while she's clinging to his arm. Natsu loved watching the two who meant everything to Natsu.

Once reaching the two Natsu quickly lists of all three's orders, to the man behind the ice cream stand, Wendy looks at them and smiles moving over towards them and giving Natsu a hug. It's afternoon, the breeze is nice and cool and the three of them make their way towards a old and tall oak tree right in the middle of the park. It's the one were Gray and Natsu had first met.

Natsu was on their way to his friend Lucy's house they were texting her, and wasn't paying attention to were they were going. Until something or rather someone bumped into their chest. The man who was a head shorter than them, looked up at them blushing and quickly muttering out a apology. Rambling about being new to the area and how he was on his way to see his brother. Natsu could remember how they started laughing, trying to calm the handsome man down. Natsu had offered to show Gray around, the two had hit it off rather quickly.

Gray had been confused about Natsu's gender at first never having met anyone like Natsu. However he had been respectful, always making sure that he didn't miss gender Natsu accidentally, and was always ready to punch anyone who was being an asshole. They had become good friends and were inseparable. They shared everything with each other, Natsu absolutely loved Gray's denim jackets and would more often than not "borrow" the jackets and adding their own flair sometimes.

They liked to wear the jackets with everything, in turn Gray loved to steal Natsu's scarf in the winter claiming that their scarf was much softer than any of the ones Gray owned.They had no secrets between them So when Gray had started acting strangely Natsu was quick to call him out on his nonsense.

Gray confessed that he had fallen in love with Natsu and that they wanted to be with them. Natsu being the little shit he is, had leaned down and kissed Gray's nose making the shorter man blush as red as a tomato.Gray was stunned when Natsu had claimed his lips in a soft and tender kiss. "I'm in love with you too". Natsu whispered before kissing Gray again.

That was two years ago, they had moved in together a year ago, it was one of the best decisions, they had made to move into Gray's apartment. Now they could cuddle their boyfriend when ever they wanted. Movie night's were now filled with giggles and kisses and falling asleep on the couch holding each other.

Wendy had finished her ice cream in record time and had wondered off searching for flowers and ladybugs. Gray took the opportunity to give Natsu a chaste kiss on the lips. Laughing as a particularly strong gust of wind blew his date mate's hair in every direction.

They had grown out their hair a bit. And it looked good. Gray was fond of braiding Natsu's hair into little braids. Many times Natsu would fall asleep with the braids. Leaving their hair in pretty waves when they undid the braids. However Natsu always straightens their hair to avoid people and their stupid gender labels. But whenever it was Natsu and Gray's weekend's off Natsu would dress in a pair of baggy sweat pants and one of Grays many sweaters and not give a damn about how they looked. Those were the mental health day's. Filled with baking and reading together,or Gray painting Natsu's nails with bright colours.

Wendy suddenly comes dashing towards the two. In her hand she has flowers braided into a flower crown. She puts the flower crown with yellow daisies on Natsu's head, and the one with baby's breathe on Gray's.

Natsu looks at Gray again once Wendy runs after a butterfly. They pull Gray close softly kissing him. They hold each other basking in the warmth and laughing at the joyful shouts coming from Wendy.Life was perfect for Natsu and they wouldn't change one single thing.


End file.
